


I Like Being Chosen

by PoisonKisses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Poly Sirens, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: Harley and Ivy just aren't FAIR...





	

**Author's Note:**

> One more one shot, from the perspective of the other Siren...  
> The other two if you're interested:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9994115  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10031015
> 
> Note: I know poly Sirens isn't to everyone's taste. I just like the idea of Harley and Ivy being there for Selina with no judgement or strings when she needs intimacy, because good Goddess you would be starved for it dating Bruce Wayne.

Harley and Ivy just weren't _fair_

Selina sat at the foot of the couch watching some movie on Netflix--to be fair she'd forgotten what it was..something about spiders and killer plants and Ivy had been ranting about the appalling lack of scientific accuracy for the past hour. She could be obnoxious when she got on a tear about something, and let's face it, with Poison Ivy that was any moment she wasn't asleep.

Not that Harley would be outdone in the obnoxious department. She'd spent the whole movie 'innocently' asking science questions and getting Ivy wound up. She liked to push Ivy's buttons like this sometimes because, and Selina mentally quoted her, "Red's just so sexy when she's all self-righteous and pissed." Whatever.

The ranting had stopped, and the two were snuggled together--making out--as Selina continued to work on the bottle of wine they'd opened at the beginning of the movie, before the plants and spiders mutated together. Not that Selina was jealous. She wasn't jealous of that slow, methodical kissing--languorous, lips sliding wetly together, everything else in the world shrinking to just the other person, their body, their taste. Nope. She wasn't jealous at all.

Had she and Bruce EVER had that?

***Then

_There was a time, Selina Kyle reflected, when she'd felt at home here in Wayne Manor. It was just Bruce and Alfred, and then a small boy named Dick. Alfred made her feel welcome, and Bruce was surprisingly, adorably, nervous with her being in his home, sharing his life with his on again off again girlfriend. It'd been sweet. For a little while there, she'd permitted herself to think of the future--a future where she and Bruce might be a family together._

_Then along came Barbara. Selina genuinely liked the kid, honestly, even if she irritated her at times with her self-important braining. Then Jason. Tim. Cass. Steph. Honestly, Bruce collected kids the way she collected stray cats._

_Damian, though, was something else._

_She looked up from her thoughts when she heard the boy say, "Oh, the skank is sitting on our couch. I'll have to tell father we need it steam cleaned." as he walked through the room. He wasn't talking to anyone, just speaking for her benefit. She glanced at Bruce, who was just inside the adjoining room furiously texting on his phone--Wayne business, he'd said. Tim and Steph, in the room and heads bowed over a game they were playing on a LexPad, overheard. They glanced up sharply, Steph's eyes going to hers, wanting to know how she'd react. Tim scowled, but he was on the receiving end of that little shit's taunts much of the time himself._

_There was a time she'd have fired back, disparaging Talia or joking about the kid's lack of man-voice, but it hit her, right at that moment._

__I don't belong here. __

_Coming to a decision, she set her champagne flute down and went to grab her purse. Tim rose, maybe to talk to her, but a look from her and Steph's hand on his arm kept him quiet._

_"Bruce, I'm heading home. Thank you for dinner." Her voice was colder than she meant for it to be, and the man turned at her tone._

_"Selina, is something wrong, I thought we were going to screen that dance movie...?" He was not enamored of the idea, and even as he was speaking his head was somewhere else. No, Selina decided, she didn't want to screen La La Land, 'that dance movie,' in his private personal theater with a man who would be thinking about a dozen different things the whole time. She might score some hand holding or an arm around the shoulders, if she was lucky and he wasn't on his phone._

_"No, thank you, Bruce. I need to get going. Cats to feed and all that." He frowned, but hugged her, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek..._

***Now

There was nothing chaste about what Harley was doing to Ivy's mouth, at the moment, she decided. She'd called from the car as she was pulling out of the manor drive, asking what they were up to, and Harley's enthusiastic "MOVIE NIGHT, COME OVER KITTY!" had convinced her to drop by.

She sighed, and then stood up. "Ok, girls. I think I need some serious bedtime." She stretched. Harley and Ivy looked at her, and then both stood.

"You're correct. I think it's time for some sleep," Ivy said, flicking the TV off with the controller.

"I'm bushed!" Harley then giggled and waggled her eyebrows. Ivy strolled around the couch and headed toward her bedroom, hips swaying, and Harley started after, paused, and looked back at Selina.

"You comin' or what, kitty?" She asked expectantly.

"No, I meant I need to head home--" she started, Ivy cut her off.

"Oh, we know what you meant. Forget it, you're staying the night and getting some TLC. Sitting through that travesty of a movie was a cry for help." She smiled in what passed as a warm fashion, for her, and came back to tuck her arm in Selina's. Harley grabbed the other side, and the two began leading her back with them.

They were so open about it. Selina knew how they felt for each other, but not once had they ever made her feel like a third wheel. Later, with Harley snoring lightly, head pillowed on Selina's stomach, her own head pillowed in the crook of Ivy's arm with Ivy's full, perfumed breast in her face and Ivy idly combing her fingers through Selina's short hair, tenderly, Selina drowsed, wallowing in afterglow, ridiculously content.

"Thanks for that, Ives," she murmured. Glancing up, she could see Ivy was staring off into space, something of a smile on her full lips.

"You're one of us. You're our family, Selina. We take care of each other, whatever that entails."

Selina liked that.

It felt good to belong. To be chosen.

Mmmm, chosen.


End file.
